


Ryuuji Finally Gives Jin the D(eep Space Nine)

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly fix it fic. Spoilers for the end of the series! Rating because Jin is nude in all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuuji Finally Gives Jin the D(eep Space Nine)

Disclaimer: Not mine

\--

“Sempai, you’re back!” Ryuuji was so thrilled that it took him a moment to realized the other thing. “And you’re naked!”

“Yeah, about that.” Jin gave J a dirty look. “I stuck some back up data in J just in case, but it took awhile to get it working. Also, apparently he doesn’t know how to make clothes.”

“I am naked,” J explained. “So is Jin. And there was not enough Enetron to make the clothes.”

“Whatever, you pervy photobomber. So, Ryuu-chan.” And Jin looked almost shy. “Did ya find anyone after me?”

“Of course not.” Ryuuji huffed, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. “It’s only been a month, after all.” Besides, his sempai was the only one for him, no matter what.

“I see.” Jin smiled, arms open. “At the risk of being heavy-handed, then… I’m in love with you, naked, and I haven’t had any in over a decade.” The smile became a leer. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m thinking what you’re thinking.” Ryuuji’s eyes were very dark as he wrapped an arm around Jin. “Let’s do it.”

Jin shuddered. “Ryuuji…”

“Let’s watch Deep Space Nine.” Then Ryuuji broke off and skipped into the other room. “I just bought the last season on DVD!”

Jin had really been looking forward to lots of sex, but… Kira was a bad ass babe, and Sisko was his second favorite Captain, and he never had got to see the series finale, thanks to a certain incident that would remain nameless.

He grabbed a spare labcoat. That was enough clothing for now. “Ryuu-chan, don’t start without me!”


End file.
